Te concedo tres deseos
by Letheb-Oz
Summary: Si sigues las reglas del genio, él te complacerá, mueve una pieza en falso y las consecuencias sentirás. "Amo querido amo, fuiste tú quien me liberó, no pareces interesante, eres duro y no tienes color; déjame concederte un buen deseo que no te arrepentirás, pero las consecuencias sufrirás si el escorpión satisfecho contigo no está".


**Introducción**

**El Genio de la lámpara.**

El bastón de palo que llevo conmigo es más que suficiente para poder caminar en la arena. Recorro una dirección sin sentido, pasando al lado de las tiendas de acampar, topándome algunas personas y sintiendo el calor recorrer todo mi ser, mis ojos se cierran debido al brillo que produce el sol, mi botella de agua se acabó hace más de dos horas. La sed, el hambre y el cansancio son tres factores que aborrezco en mis aventuras, no me dejan ser eficiente y no me dejan explorar, lo que más me gusta hacer, y para terminar de arruinar mi día aún no hemos encontrado nada de provecho, solo unas cuentas de oro más pequeñas que una uña.

Escarbar profundo y con cuidado, es lo que se requiere para una buena expedición.

Me detengo un momento a descansar, levanto la vista encontrándome con el sol, es la primera vez que deseo desaparezca, aquel reflejo hace que mis pupilas abandonen su estado normal, bajo la vista de inmediato solo para darme cuenta que estoy pisando tierra, o más bien arena.

Retomo mi paso lento observando cada pequeño lugar en la zona, al parecer los tesoros fueron escondidos por alguien sumamente envidioso y tacaño. Esto no es favorecedor y tendremos que abandonar el lugar antes de que encontremos más alacranes y arañas venenosas.

Un momento, algo a lo lejos brilla, me apresuro e incluso logro correr con las fuerzas que me quedan, no me daré por vencido. El objeto parece estar atorado con lo que queda de una cerca de madera, escarbo la arena y acto seguido levanto la madera, dejando libre la pequeña vasija.

Los objetos suelen escasear en lugares como este, ya que no se encuentra mucho en un desierto que está sobre explotado. Creerían que se gana mucho dinero, pero eso es cuando encontramos petróleo u oro, ¿dónde está la riqueza en encontrar una vasija de cobre? O quizás, el polvo no deja distinguir el material, solo ese pedazo que produce brillo. La meto en mi bolsa para descubrir más tarde lo que contiene, por ahora tenemos que seguir buscando.

Mi helicóptero llegará pronto, solo espero que traiga agua y provisiones, en verdad estoy agotado.

Al parecer hemos encontrado un par de vasijas antiguas adornadas con zafiros y hechas de cobre, más adelante unas cuantas armas, utensilios de plata pura y alacranes en gran cantidad de nuevo; camino por las áreas seguras, pequeñas construcciones son visibles a lo lejos, parece que hubo una guerra hace poco tiempo pues todo está parcialmente destruido, pero es ahí donde encuentro una roca agradable para descansar. Me siento y cuidadosamente saco el objeto que encontré, es curioso, parece una de esas lámparas mágicas, es antigua obviamente. Muchos detalles grabados en ella consisten en un escorpión invertido, el material con el que está hecho aún me es desconocido, el polvo en ella no me deja deducir a la perfección, soplo un poco y ni una sola pizca parece querer apartarse del objeto.

—Radamanthys, es hora de irnos. —Minos apareció de pronto a mis espaldas junto con Aiacos quien tomaba fotos del lugar. Guardé el objeto en mi mochila de nueva cuenta, tardaré días en descubrir lo que hay dentro de la lámpara. Subimos al helicóptero y me alegré como nunca al ver un garrafón lleno de agua fresca. Aiacos revisa en su cámara las fotos mostrándonos algunas de ellas con pequeñas tomas de animales extraños que ni siquiera había notado, al instante mis hermanos empiezan a pelear, como siempre por cosas estúpidas. Mientras la pelea termina me concentro simplemente en el paisaje que ofrece el gran desierto, horas más tarde llegamos a la base donde tomamos un avión privado hasta la mansión. El viaje fue largo y juro que nunca en la vida había extrañado tanto nuestro hogar.

— ¡Al fin! De nuevo aquí. — Bufó Minos dejando caer su cuerpo en un sofá del living.

—Voy a revisar estas fotos, algunas salieron borrosas.

— Es porque las tomaste en un mal momento y en el lugar equivocado, la arena en el desierto debió bloquear tu vista, ¿no te diste cuenta?

—Creí que eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para no detectar eso… ¡por supuesto que me di cuenta! Mira, es que en todas las fotos ¡te atraviesas tú!

Tomo el control de la televisión antes que ellos aprovechando la pelea inmadura que sostienen, me siento dejando mi mochila de viaje a un lado del sillón, una sensación recorre mi brazo al momento de dejarla caer.

Los canales pasan y las programaciones en ellos me aburren, no llaman en absoluto mi atención. Me detengo sin embargo en una película en especial, realmente solté el control así nada más, Aiacos intentó quitármelo, luego Minos, y al cabo de unos minutos estamos en el suelo, pasamos a golpearnos y finalmente el vencedor es mi astuto hermano. Minos…

—No me digas que estabas viendo esta basura.

—Aiacos, Disney Channel es para todas las edades, ninguna película es demasiado estúpida.

— ¿Te gusta Disney Channel?

—Yo nunca dije eso, a Radamanthys si le gusta, por eso estaba viendo Aladdin.

—Intentaba buscar un programa interesante, hasta que llegaron ustedes imbéciles, a quitarme el control.

—Es mentira, te gusta Disney ¡maricón!

—Maldita sea Minos, ¡el maricón eres tú! ¿O no Radamanthys?

—Aiacos, respeta a Minos.

—Ah por Dios.

—Silencio, la película está interesante. —Al instante ambos volteamos a ver a Minos quien estaba fascinado con la caricatura, no tuvimos otra opción más que quedarnos callados y observar. Nada interesante ocurría, solo un hombre increíblemente pobre apareció, encontró una lámpara y ¡pum! Un genio salió de ella, le concedería tres deseos y demás, como si eso existiese en verdad.

—En serio Minos, cámbiale a esa basura.

—Estás tan entretenido como yo hermano, no puedes negarlo.

— Sacaré mi laptop. — Dijo Aiacos. Sentí los párpados pesados, tal vez era el cansancio del viaje.

Me dormí, no recuerdo en qué momento, al despertar solo pude vislumbrar a Minos aun despierto, observando eternamente el televisor, la película había acabado hace más de media hora, no entiendo por qué mi hermano ahora estaba viendo una serie americana.

Y Aiacos, él dormía plácidamente con la computadora encima de su cuerpo.

Decidí quedarme otro tiempo más en el sofá, sin embargo el sueño ya se había disipado, maldición, ni siquiera eran las dos de la mañana, encontraré algo productivo para hacer.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, a duras penas, está más lejos del living que la de mis hermanos, de hecho está apartada de todos los lugares en la casa. Me gusta la privacidad, no es que tenga que ocultar algo, simplemente me gusta tener un espacio para mí mismo compartiendo la casa con mis hermanos, además, de algunas fiestas que solemos hacer, todos los espacios en la casa se hacen públicos.

A punto de cruzar la pequeña estancia que conecta los cuartos me acuerdo de algo. En seguida bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras y tomo la mochila de viaje que suelo usar, Minos me observa distraído y sin más me retiro.

Necesito una ducha, dejo la mochila sobre la cama desvistiéndome para ir a la tina, no sin antes poner algo de música.

La habitación de baño se impregna de un olor agradable, meto mi cuerpo en la gran tina relajándome al instante, la música que se oye desde el otro cuarto causa un ambiente de seducción y placer que me llena por completo. Soy inculto si se habla de música y lo admito, las melodías más suaves sin embargo son aceptables en algunas ocasiones.

Sumerjo mi cabeza en el agua burbujeante, siento que el calor del desierto regresa a mí y luego se desvanece, definitivamente, jamás volveré a pisarlo.

Escucho pasos fuera de mi habitación, al parecer es mi hermano Aiacos, lo sé porque acaba de entrar sin permiso, se cree el rey de todas partes y puede que me exaspere a veces por ello.

Toca la puerta del baño. —Radamanthys espero que estés vestido o debajo del agua…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le digo con molestia—. Trato de relajarme.

—Es gracioso que alguien "tan fuerte" como tú se relaje.

—Ya vete.

—Es muy temprano para tomar una ducha. Pero en fin, ¿qué es esto?

Lo observé con asombro, en sus manos tenía la vasija empolvada, inspeccionándola. —Es de mal gusto meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden…y entrar sin permiso también.

—Yo no fui quien la encontró, fue Minos quien me dijo que averiguara lo que era. Dijo que se parece mucho a la de la película… ¿cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, la encontré bajo unas maderas, debe estar oxidada y está sucia.

—Si no le tomas en cuenta, ¿te importaría dármela?

Una charla de estas no se lleva en un lugar como una bañera, sin embargo mis hermanos eran muy poco comunes a todo lo normal, pero dejar ir algo que descubrí…—Está bien. —Una vasija oxidada no cuenta como descubrimiento.

—Eres algo ingenuo, tal vez comparta mis tres deseos con ustedes.

—Tú hablando de ingenuos Minos. Me das pena. Que te diviertas en la ducha. —Escucho sus voces a lo lejos, así que al fin se han ido. De pronto a mi mente llega lo que dijo Minos. Siendo deductivos no es un tesoro que se desperdicie así nada más, puede que no sea realmente una lámpara mágica, y que su antigüedad la haga menos valiosa, pero aún con todo eso sigue siendo un tesoro.

¿Y si lo que dijo es de alguna forma cierto? —Tres deseos… ¡Minos! —Es algo ridículo, increíblemente ridículo.

—Dios, odio que grites de esa manera ¿qué pasa?

—Cambié de opinión.

—No puedes cambiar de opinión estúpido idiota. —Me dice enojado.

—Dame mi maldita lámpara.

—Tsk, aquí por nada se deciden.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Quiero uno de tus deseos.

—Por favor Minos, te estoy hablando en serio.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?, segundo, tienes que cocinar en mi lugar y tercero, quiero que me des el control de la tele por un mes.

—Cambié de opinión porque colecciono cada una de las cosas que encuentro, cada una. Está bien, pero cocinaré lo que me plazca y tres, no puedo decidir eso, Aiacos tiene el último turno.

—Entonces no hay trato…—Para ese entonces ya me encontraba seco con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, lastimosamente no pude relajarme. No hubo mucho problema en convencer a Aiacos, después de todo le gustaban mis platillos, pero rogarle el control por una lámpara…espero que valga la pena y ese "genio" salga al primer llamado.

Dormí lo que restó de la madrugada hasta el mediodía, me resulta difícil aun así mantener mis ojos abiertos, noto algo extraño al lado de mi cama, la vasija antigua no está.

—Lo sabía…—Bajo hasta la estancia. Ahí están ambos, uno frente a otro y la vasija ahora totalmente limpia en medio de ellos, se ve distinta, obviamente mucho más brillosa que cuando la cubría el polvo, pero eso solo significa una cosa. No hay genio.

—Se supone que si se frota sale esa cosa o algo por el estilo ¿no? —. Sonrío burlón.

—Tu lámpara "mágica" es un fraude.

—Nunca dije que fuese mágica. Ya comprobaste que no hay nada, y además rompiste el trato, devuélvemela.

—Frótala.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos Radamanthys, no hay un truco en esto, solo quiero que la frotes. —Minos sostenía una expresión seria, como si estuviese confiado de que algo saldría de ahí en cualquier momento. Una expresión de locura al mismo tiempo.

Tomo asiento a uno de los lados de la mesa donde se encuentra el objeto, los miro incrédulo mientras ellos aguardan por mis acciones. Sonrío confiado, no pueden ser tan ingenuos; sostengo la lámpara entre mis brazos y doy suaves frotes a ella.

Cinco o seis minutos pasaron y aún seguía frotándola sin recibir respuesta alguna del supuesto genio. —Basta, sabes que no va a funcionar.

—Lo estás haciendo incorrectamente.

—Minos…

—Malditas películas de Disney. —Casi exclama y se levanta momentáneamente.

—Voy a hacer algo de provecho. —Dice Aiacos de pronto encendiendo el televisor. Minos se quedó observando la lámpara. —Aiacos tiene el último turno ¿cierto?

—Estoy aquí y te escucho.

—Voy a salir. —Lo vimos alejarse, seguramente a su habitación. Es poco constante que Minos se quede en casa así como Aiacos, yo no acostumbro a salir a fiestas o a clubs nocturnos, no le tomo sentido. Me desagradan esos lugares, prefiero cenas formales y alguno que otro restaurant elegante.

Vaya lámpara mágica. En cierta forma me sentí atraído por lo que dijo Minos, no suele emocionarse por temas superficiales, sin embargo tiene cierto aire de curiosidad por algunas cosas y se enfoca demasiado en ellas cuando se lo propone.

Nos despide y sale por la puerta trasera. Al cabo de unos minutos recuerdo que me toca cocinar, después de todo Minos no está, Aiacos y yo nos preparamos unas hamburguesas. —Bien. Terminé.

—Yo igual, iré a acostarme, mañana es un día de trabajo. Supongo que Minos llegará en cualquier momento. —Hace una pausa mirando el sillón en la estancia.

—Hey, Radamanthys.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué trajiste tu lámpara aquí?

Me acerco hasta él observando el sillón desconcertado, la tomo y la inspecciono, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. —Tal vez la trajiste inconscientemente o…el genio existe y quiere comer tu alma y alimentarse de tu carne. —Iba a responder su absurda respuesta cuando de pronto escuché una risa, casi inexistente entre el ruido de la televisión y la voz de mi hermano. La ignoro y continúo charlando un rato más hasta que se despide y lo veo desaparecer en la pequeña estancia que da a las escaleras.

Los últimos días me la pasé investigando el ambiente que se vive en la sabana, mi próxima aventura podría ser interesante si exploro un poco la vegetación, aún más si me encuentro gran mayoría de su fauna. Mis hermanos podrían acompañarme o no.

Escucho esta vez un susurro, más fuerte que la risa anterior.

—Debo estar cansado. —Un vaso de agua me vendría bien. Me dirijo a la cocina y acto seguido me sobo el cuello, es extraño, siento una opresión en el pecho.

Regreso al sofá y me recuesto, frente a mí en la mesa de centro está la lámpara, si es que no existe tal genio porqué está sellada entonces…

—Seguramente debo estar muy cansado. — ¿Qué pasará si la froto? Ya lo intenté con Aiacos y con Minos, puede que funcione estando solo.

— ¿Qué clase de tonterías estoy pensando? —La froto suavemente, sin recibir respuesta. Genial, lo único que lograré haciendo esto es quedar como un idiota. —Me encantaría otra hamburguesa en este momento…estúpido genio.

—El estúpido es otro, así no se piden los deseos.

—Maldita sea Aiacos, cállate.

— ¿Aiacos quién, mi señor?

—Aiacos tú imb…

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, tiene muy malos modales para recibir a la gente. —Y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Un hombre de largos cabellos azules y ojos turquesa reposa sobre el sillón continuo, su atuendo refleja los años que ha estado atrapado, junto con las pesadas joyas que rodean tanto sus brazos como su cintura y un adorno de oro en el cabello que termina como un aguijón de escorpión.

Me levanto permaneciendo firme aun en esta situación, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de mi rotundo acompañante, sonrío de medio lado, así que este es el supuesto genio.

—Vaya, eres el único que no se sorprende hasta ahora. —Me dice masticando su manzana.

—Veo que después de todo existes, supongo que fue tu voluntad el no haber salido antes de la lámpara ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Para qué? Es imposible que yo sirva a más de una persona. Las ambiciones de uno son suficientes para mí—hizo una pausa al instante, reverenciándome—. Pero después de todo fuiste tú quien me liberó.

— ¿Eso es todo? Supongo que prefiero dormir.

—Usted es un descortés. —Me dice aproximándose con paso amenazante y me apunta con su enorme uña. —No parece el tipo de hombre que estoy buscando.

—El descortés me parece que es usted, apareciendo así en mis dominios.

Esperaba una reacción molesta y a cambio recibí una sonrisa de medio lado junto con un toque a mi rostro demasiado sugerente.

—Está demasiado cerca.

—Pareces ser sin embargo, una persona interesante —comenzó a rodearme—, ya sabes, un amo suele ser ambicioso y divertido.

—No soy como ellos…

—Mantén oculta mi existencia entonces y te concederé tres deseos. Si lo decido, puedo quedarme contigo, pero si me aburres, me iré sin dejar rastro. ¿Entendiste, amo? —Ese último susurro llegó a mis oídos fuerte y claro, acarició mi rostro sutilmente y desapareció con una neblina suave.

Sin duda nos volveremos a ver.


End file.
